Application
Welcome to TF2k5's Application! Please listen carefully, as menu options may have changed since you last called. Welcome to the Application Process! We hope that you will enjoy this adventure. Before we begin, there's just a few things we need to go over. * Make sure you are familiar with how to get a character before applying! * We request that all new applicants read through and understand a few policy files. These are handily listed here. We will, in fact, assume that by applying, you are claiming that you have read those pages, and are willing to be held accountable for the same. * If at any time you need a question answered, please do not hesitate to jump onto tf2005.net:5555, connect as a Guest, and ask your question on the Guest (+guest) channel. Someone will be happy to help! * Please understand, when these applications are read, that while we will not reject an app for one or two typos or misspelled words, your writing skills do count. Please believe that it is zero fun roleplaying with someone who cannot spell or capitalize correctly, or who lacks a basic understanding of grammar. (Note: While 2k5 uses English as its primary language, we welcome non-native English speakers who show an understanding of the language and its use.) Due to this, if an application shows an inability to make correct use of a spell check, or shows a lack of understanding of basic grammar and punctuation, Character Staff reserves the right to deny said application. * If you are applying for a Transformer toy or canon character that does not appear on our Available Characters list, (+avail when connected to the MUSH), you will be denied. Sorry. * Made it through? LET'S BEGIN! What Sections Do I Need To Fill Out? * App-Free Characters (AFC): ** Need only to fill out the "Player" and "Experience & Comprehension" sections. Easy!! * Feature Characters (FC) and Necessary Feature Characters (NFC): ** In addition to the above, fill out the main bulk of the application: the "Personality" and "Roleplaying" sections. * Essential Feature Characters (EFC): ** In addition to the above, fill out the extra "Great Power, Great Responsibility" section. Lucky you! * Original Characters (OC): ** Fill out the whole application! Excepting the "Great Power, Great Responsibility" section ** (if you contributing a large amount of extra points to your OC we will ask you to fill this part out anyways) Plain vanilla (non-wikified) version (suitable for copy / paste into your e-mail) can be found here. The Player : 1. Your Name: : 2. Your Age: : 3. Email Address: : 4. Character Name: : 5. Character Faction: Experience and Comprehension (Required for: AFC, FC, NFC, EFC, OC) Applicable NEWS Files: Theme, Timeline, History : 6. List previous characters and adminly positions held at 2k5 or other MU*s. Excessively spammy responses will draw the ire of Character Staff. ::: 6.1. If you are new to the MUSH, how did you hear about us? ::: 6.2. If you have not played at TF2K5 before or are returning after a hiatus, how well do you understand our theme and history? ::: 6.3. If you are a current player, does this character meet the multiple character limit policy? If you are going beyond the usual five (5) "character slots" , please talk about that here and tell us why we should let you! : 7. Define what "consensual role play" means to you and why it is the foundation of character interaction at TF2K5. : 8. Please explain your understanding of ICA=ICC ("In-Character Actions = In-Character Consequences") and 2k5's policy on Consensual Death. Personality (Required for: FC, NFC, EFC, OC) NOTE: If you are applying for a Headmaster or Targetmaster Feature Character, please fill out the questions in this section for both the Transformer and the Nebulon component. Different players will have different interpretations of the Transformer-component relationship (indeed some may ignore it all together) but we insist it is at least addressed in this question! Answers may be interlinear or separate, as you prefer. : 9. Give at least three fairly unique adjectives to describe the personality of this character, and discuss why and how the character came to possess these traits. This is THE most important question on the application. We're looking for a well-developed, full paragraph for EACH adjective. Things that are not unique: Loyal. Smart. Strong. (etc.) : 10. What do you perceive as the greatest strength and greatest weakness in the character's personality? Please try to refrain from making them the same thing: while Charstaff appreciates a good paradox as much as the next guy, it rarely works out in your favor. Trust us. : 11. What are this character's moral and ethical beliefs? We are looking for a general discussion here, but feel free to use obvious questions like "would this character kill another living being/transformer/alien/human/firefly?" as a starting point. : 12. OPTIONAL: Take a look at this character's +finger. Are there any special abilities or nuances that you can see, that you haven't had a chance to touch on elsewhere in the application? Is there some question we haven't asked that you're just dying to answer? Consider this question to be the "If you need more space, use the back of the page" question of the application! : 13. SPECIAL QUESTIONS: Some FC/NFC/EFCs have character-specific questions attached to their applications. Log into the MUSH, and type +appquestion ''charactername. If such a question exists, please answer it in this space. (For the sake of your Charstaffer's sanity, please also include the question that you are answering). Role Play ''(Required for: FC, NFC, EFC, OC) : 13. Your character enters a room with other characters present, but nothing seems to be going on. Use a sample pose to demonstrate how you would initiate role-play in this situation. Be creative with the environment and specific characters present, but do not pose for anyone else. We're looking for how YOU would role-play THIS character. : 14. In an average week, how often do you expect to be IC and active? Great Power, Great Responsibility (Required for: EFC) : 15. Most EFCs carry more power or abilities than a typical FC. These characters are meant (and expected) to be ICly more powerful and/or able to do things most other characters cannot, but can also easily OOCly be played in an unfair manner. Explain to us your understanding of why "twinking" (Powergaming, etc) is bad for consensual roleplay; include a brief defense of how you will use these powers or abilities. : 16. Apart from coded differences, many EFCs have positions within their factions that make them necessary (thus the title) for the day to day operations of those factions. While we understand that you are not applying for TPstaff, nor are you going to be (hopefully) leading your faction as would Rodimus or Galvatron, please keep in mind that there is a certain responsibility inherant in these characters for creating and furthering RP, and that these characters need to not only be present and active in general, but also will have IC responsibilities and duties that must be carried out in order for day-to-day RP and TPs to continue smoothly. If you would be so kind, please briefly (we don't need an essay) describe what responsibilities you see this character as having, and how you will carry out those responsibilities/help forward the RP within your faction and between factions. (A good place to start is the character's +finger, which will tell you their rank and position, if any.) Original Characters (Required for: OC) Applicable NEWS Files: Names, Origin, Function, Quote, Note : 17. What is your basis for choosing this character's name? : 18. Why is your character aligned with this faction? In other words, what makes him/her agree with the overall philosophy? : 19. What is your character's origin and history? While a character may have a background which is ICly a secret, you must nonetheless have an approved background. The rule of thumb, especially if you've not played at TF2K5 before, is to keep it short and sweet. Three lines? Great, you're in. The more detailed a background is, the more likely it is to conflict with TF2K5's theme. Please refrain from using dead FCs in your background unless absolutely necessary. Living FCs may be used with Charstaff approval, and OCs may be used with the approval of the player's character. : 20. What is your character's function, quote, and note? Feel free to +icfinger ''charactername'' some characters on the MUSH for examples. : 21. Justification: This is the part where you justify parts of your stats that will receive the highest levels of scrutiny. This includes but is not limited to: :: * Any attack that falls in the "rare" category under Attack Limits (these will go to the Character Staff Wizard for approval so make it good!). :: * Any attack that falls in the "Restricted" category under Attack Limits (these will require majority wizard approval so make it extra good!). :: * Transformer stats that are below 4 need to be justified, as they represent an appalling level of incompetence in that field. :: * Any abilities that cost 8 points or more. (Require majority wizard approval) :: * Any abilities that are not clearly inherent to the character need to be explained. For example, we understand jets need the "Flight" ability but if the jet also has "Forcefield" we need to know why. Note that under NO circumstances will an Original Character be created with any combat stat above an 8. For this purpose, combat stats are: Strength (STR), Accuracy (ACC), Agility (AGL), Firepower (FRP), and Endurance (END). No, you can not have an exception. You may, however, raise a stat above an 8 through the standard upgrade process. Stats (Required for: OC) Applicable NEWS Files: Chargen, Abilities, Prerequisites, Attacks, Costs, Application Example, Modes: Mode 1 Form: (Robot) Mode 2 Form: (Alt-mode) Core Stats Look at costs here Endurance: Courage: Intelligence: Technical: Leadership: ::::::::: Total Core Stats Cost: Mode-Variable Stats Look at rules here Strength: (+/- Amount) / (Mode 2 Value) Firepower: (+/- Amount) / (Mode 2 Value) Agility: (+/- Amount) / (Mode 2 Value) Accuracy: (+/- Amount) / (Mode 2 Value) (repeat for 3rd mode if necessary) Mode-Specific Stats: Look at costs & rules here Velocity, Mode 1: Velocity, Mode 2: Size, Mode 1: (Cost: ) Size, Mode 2: (Cost: ) Armor, Mode 1: (Cost: ) Armor, Mode 2: (Cost: ) ::::::::: Total Mode-Specific Stats Cost: ::::::::: Total Stats Cost: Protections/Weaknesses Look at rules here Mode 1: Mode 2: Abilities Look at costs here Mode 1: Mode 2: ::::::::: Total Abilities Cost: Attacks, Mode 1 Look at costs & rules here :Attack Name: ::Attack Type: ::Damage Level: ::Damage Type: ::Effects: ::Ammo? (Y/N) ::::Ammo Name: ::::Ammo Bin Size: ::::::::: Attack Cost: ::::::::: Total Attacks, Mode 1 Cost: Attacks, Mode 2 :Attack Name: ::Attack Type: ::Damage Level: ::Damage Type: ::Effects: ::Ammo? (Y/N) ::::Ammo Name: ::::Ammo Bin Size: ::::::::: Attack Cost: ::::::::: Total Attacks, Mode 2 Cost: Skills: Look at costs here Skills: ::::::::: Total Skills Cost: ::::::::: Total Character Cost: ''' In most cases the Total cost should be 80. Please see point limits for non-standard characters (including minibots). '''Banked AP: If you are adding Character Points from previous characters, tell us where the CP are coming from here. Make sure to follow the rules for converting AP to CP. :: Main Character: AP used / 10 = Total CP :: :: Other Characters: (AP used / 10) * 50% = Total CP :: (AP used / 10) * 50% = :: (AP used / 10) * 50% = ::(insert more lines here if necessary) ::::::::: Total CP from Other Characters: Submission That's everything! And you're still alive? Great! Send everything you've got in the body of an email to , with the subject line: Character Name'' - OC/AFC/FC/NFC/EFC - ''Faction'. For example: Scattershot - NFC - Autobots. Good luck! Responses should take four days at most and, if warranted, closing dates for EFC/FC applications will be posted to BB 26. Understand that Charstaffers take time out of their of their personal lives to judge all applications submitted. Chances are good that they spend about the same time reading your application as you spend writing it. Please be patient and kind, and unless it's been four days without a response, please do not page Charstaffers to ask about the status of your application. They may, in fact, be reading it at that moment, and have to stop doing so to come answer your page! That said, Charstaffers are always willing to help you if something isn't clear or if you want to run an idea past them. It's their jobs. Hold them to it! ;) Welcome to 2k5!